The Exo Invasion
by TheChroniclesOfElle
Summary: "God, I am so excited to see this concert," I squealed as I bumped into a towering mass of human body and fell right on my butt. "Aah, my butt" I moaned and mummbled in english, as hit the floor for the second time and then took the hand the stranger offered. He laughed as he pulled me up to his chest without any effort, "are you alright, I mean, is your... you know, all right"
1. Forward

"God, I am so excited to see this concert," I squealed as I bumped into a towering mass of human body and fell right on my butt.

"Are you ok" a male voice said in Korean. I stood quickly only to fall back on my backside because of the close proximity between the stranger and myself.

"Aah, my butt" I moaned and mumbled in english, as hit the floor for the second time and then took the hand the stranger offered.

He laughed as he pulled me up to his chest without any effort, "are you alright, I mean, is your... you know, all right" he quickly uttered in perfect english as he stifled another laugh. My head whipped up with a neck cracking speed at the english, there shouldn't be any other foreign fans this far away from the concert hall and this deep in the city. As our eyes made contact, my already wide eyes, widened even more as I took in the black leather and blonde mane being sported by Kris, our favorite Chinese-Canadian from EXO-m. My mouth dried instantly as I stared up into the eyes more than a head higher than my own. Why, why me? Why couldn't I just meet a cute boy in a normal way, and I thought tonight was going to be the best night of my life so far...

******************************Four Hours Earlier************************************

"Can you believe that a little over 16 hours ago we were in the United States...and now, now we're in Seoul! Freaking Seoul Ally" I screamed to Allison in the next room as I finished unpacking my belongings into my new room in our shared little officetel in Seoul.

"Yes, AALIYAH, for the um-teenth time, yes, it is AMAZING!" She yelled back, then popped her head into my room with a huge Ally grin on her pale face brightening her already glimmering grey eyes, and framed by her long, rose-gold blonde hair which was dangling down her face and leaning on the door frame of my new homebase. Allison and I have been best friends for umm, all of our lives, so basically since I left the womb-Ally was born on September 30th and I was born on October 31st, yup halloween and in the same hospital, its a little bit freaky. We have lived three houses away from each other all our lives and as an only children, we basically adopted Allison into my family. Even though high school and middle school sucked, I had Ally. A lot of people grow apart in those horrible, horrible years, like we did with our friend Madelyn... but that is an entirely different story. "Holy shit Liyah, you are done already" she whispered as her perfect almond eyes widened and she took a step into my ridiculously pink decorated room, elongating her body into its full 5'9" frame, " it has literally been two hours since we landed in Seoul international."

"Yup, and yup." I smiled up at her from my perch on the floor near my bed as I tucked my luggage away underneath my bed. I have always been a bit of a neat freak, so the impulsive to have my room in order, was pretty maddening. "I just need to add the final touched to my wall" I said as I placed a huge EXO poster above my reading desk and a smaller poster of Tao above my bed. "And now, my inner fan girl has been sated" I said as I grinned back at Ally, " do you need help or should I set up the shared spaces before we start getting ready for tonight?"

"Eeeep," she squealed as her grin returned and she began to hop around my room like an overgrown bunny. My and Ally are like ying and yang our personalities and our likes are so polarized it isn't even funny. I will admit Allison is more of the strong one in our friendship, she doesn't usually fangirl or look at anything "girly"-because you know boy bands are girly to her (as if, have you seen Changmin shirtless, I have, and none of that is in any way girly), but if there was one great thing we had in common, it was our love of EXO, I mean, who would love, tall, adorable-sexy korean boys who can sing, dance and make your ice cream melt with a fleeting glance.

"So, do you need help?" I asked while rolling my eyes, walking around her tall, slim frame and heading towards the kitchen all the while holding in my ridiculous fan girl instincts. We had tickets to an SM concert that night, which is precisely why we decided to take a flight into Seoul two weeks before our teaching orientation. Tonight, I was going to get to see all of EXO perform right before my eyes, we can't forget SHINee and TVXQ can we... and oh my God, BOA! I love her, she is so daebak! Tonight is going to be amazing I thought to myself as I started unpacking the already well stocked kitchen.

"No, I will be done in... give me one more hour and I'll come help you out here, I just need to unpack all my clothes and you know towels. I can't believe there aren't any extra-ridiculous sized towels in South Korea. I am so glad we watched all those teaching in Korea videos on youtube. I feel so prepared!" She said as she walked towards her room in the lofted area of our officetel/apartment.

"mhmm," I mumbled as I stuffed my face with one of the apples we bought from the mart across the street, "we would be bad youtube gurus... youtubers, if we didn't take other... youtubers advice" I laughed after I got my apple down.

********************** Three Hours Later*****************************

After unpacking and napping for a good long hour, Ally and I started to get dressed for the SM concert. Since we got to Seoul, we noticed that everybody seemed to be a lot more dressed up than the people in their early 20s that we were used to seeing in our small town college back home, but, again, we were ready- Youtube really is a life saver, it really helped me decide to take that fourth Korean language class instead of another English Lit one.

"Liyah, can I borrow your red lipstick?" Ally asked, head popping into my room once again. As I turned around to look at her, I blanched, excuse my dated phrases, but she was all dulled up. She had her cat-eyed liner and misty eye shadow on to perfection, her cheeks lightly pinked, her blonde her up in an artfully messy bun, and her leather pants and black sheer top combo with teal pumps were absolutely adorable.

"Girl, I am so done with you. How do you make teal pumps look good? I just, I just can't deal with all of this," I gestured towards her body and tossed her my lipstick.

"You look pretty darn good yourself" she laughed eyeing my fishtailed curly brown locks falling below my shoulders, my nude make up with a hint of red lips barely overshadowing my deep amber-brown eyes, my pale pink dress paired with black combat boots and a brown knee high socks to match the rest of my accessories. I smirked as I watched her put on the red lipstick, my only lipstick- I prefer lip gloss- then proceeded to herd her towards the door turning off the lights and grabbing out bags laid out on the kitchen counter as I did so. She laughed all the way out, knowing the only reason I was rushing her was because I wanted to grad something to eat near by and still be early for the a series of buses, we made it to the concert hall and then began trying to hunt down the address to a hole in the wall restaurant my Korean pen pal Tae yang unnie-she liked it when I called her unnie- had given me, it was a place which only a few natives frequented and was well hidden from most foreigners and a very many natives alike.

Before we got to Korea, Ally and I started a youtube channel in which we displayed our love for k-pop, j-rock, american music, fashion, you know basically everything thing we loved and hated. After two years of pouring our hearts out to the world, we finally started hitting 300,000 viewers per video and since we announced our stay in Korea, it seems like our fame has doubled, which makes sense since a large portion of our videos were of us dancing to some choreographed music videos one of most famous being Exo's "History."

We turned into a small alley way and entered a side door into the smallest restaurant I had seen in the four blocks we had just walked, but what could I say, Ally had a good eye for restaurants. The inside was gorgeous with little privacy booths and cute curtains to give the illusion of eating alone in a restaurant full of people and the smells nearly drowned me with my own hunger as we found seats and ordered. Still in my head, thinking about EXO and all of SM's ridiculously handsome talent, I excused myself and made my way to the toilets.

"God, I am so excited to see this concert," I squealed as I bumped into a towering mass of human body and fell right on my butt.

"Are you ok" a male voice said in Korean. I stood quickly only to fall back on my backside because of the close proximity between the stranger and myself.

"Aah, my butt" I moaned and mumbled in english, as hit the floor for the second time and then took the hand the stranger offered.

He laughed as he pulled me up to his chest without any effort, "are you alright, I mean, is your... you know, all right" he quickly uttered in perfect english as he stifled another laugh. My head whipped up with a neck cracking speed at the english, there shouldn't be any other foreign fans this far away from the concert hall and this deep in the city. As our eyes made contact, my already wide eyes, widened even more as I took in the black leather and blonde mane being sported by Kris, our favorite Chinese-Canadian from EXO-m. My mouth dried instantly as I stared up into the eyes more than a head higher than my own.  
-Please Leave Comments, and be gentle, this is my first Fan Fic! Thanks 3-


	2. 1: After the Collision

Damn it, damn it all, I chanted in my head, but he is freaking gorgeous, and so, so tall, and I am touching him… I am touching his chest, I moved my hands up and down his body in sync with my thoughts. Damn SM training, his body is ridiculous. Ridiculously perfect that is. I wonder how many sit ups and pull ups it took to create this masterpiece, probably…

"Kris, are you done? the food is here. Lay and Xuimin Oppa, I mean Hyung are hungry. They want to…" the rushed string of Korean cut off abruptly as its owner's eyes made contact with my own. I didn't think my eyes could get wider, but you know, everyone is wrong sometime. I was staring at my Exo bias, only two feet between us, of course my eyes would decide to turn into plates in that instant, and then, I finally understood how it was possible for cartoon's eyes to do the bulging-out-of-head thing that they so often do in moments like these. For what seemed like forever, I stared up into the beautiful slanted eyes, perfectly angled face and awesomely bleached crown that sat on Tao's head, all the while stroking Kris' equally perfect chest.

"I'll be there in a minute" Kris shot back and Tao's eye raised and lowered, raised and lowered and then settled between Kris and me, focusing on something between the two of us. I followed his eyes to find a hand moving slowly across Kris' chest-it must belong to a creep, this is some pg-13 stuff this pervert is doing, I thought as I felt Kris' hand wrap around my wrist.

Damn. No. Damn it.

"It's my hand," I whispered in a high pitch that I am sure both men heard. As I turned back around, I saw Tao round the corner and disappear behind the curtains across from the ones I knew Allison was sitting on the other side of. "My hand is sorry" I finished completely stuffing my metaphorical foot in my own mouth.

"Your hand is forgiven," Kris said letting out a choked laugh. "It was, hmmm, interesting meeting your hand. We have to do this again some time," he finished with that ridiculous grin he sometimes gets when he forgets to don his SM borne 'ice prince' demeanor. But God he was adorable with that grin, I think he would be my bias if he grinned like that all the time, I thought to myself as he dropped my hand and made his way towards the curtains Tao had disappeared behind. I stood there for about five minutes before nature reminded me where I had been going before I destroyed all of my EXO related fantasies.

"Liyah? what's wrong with you?" Allison asked when I got back with my eyes still doing the weird plate thing I never knew humans could do.

"Allison, I always knew I was a space case, lost in my own head and what-not, but am I really such a weirdo?" I asked with barely any expression on my shocked face.

"Girl, you are freaking me out. What is going on? And yes, you are pretty damn weird." Ally retorted impatiently.

"I just, umm, I just met Tao you know and Kris too." I paused to take in the half incredulous and half believing look on her face. She would know I would never lie about something so important. I sighed as I told her the entirety of the last 8 minutes of my life.

"hmmm...well our shabu-shabu is here." She said with eyes wide and her mouth gaping. After a long while, the Ally grin was back in full force as she asked "When is Tae Hee going to join us? She is going to die when she realizes we are sitting right next to EXO! Is it all of EXO or…"

"Really? Does that really matter? I literally just made a fool of myself" I injected, as I tried to get upset, then laughed. "Ok, I admit it, I'm curious, but I don't want to be that stalker who tries to take a million pictures with them. But I feel the urge rising. I will save my shame for another day!" We laughed as we ogled the invisible group of boys mere feet in front of us.

[From this point on, they are speaking in Korean unless stated otherwise .]

"You two are so loud," came Tae Hee's voice as she drew open our curtains and stood at the head of the table "and very hungry looking, you could have started without me," she finished as I took her up on her offer immediately and began shoving pieces of kimchi and meat right into my poor, lonely mouth.

Tae Hee is about 5'6 with a long figure dominated by her legs. Her adorable bob was a golden brown that matched her eyes and accented her milky skin. She could probably make it into a girl group, if there weren't so many already-not saying that being cute can get you everywhere, because Tae Hee is really talented, with an amazing voice.

"Tae Hee Unnie!" Ally squealed with barely hidden excitement, "You picked the best possible restaurant to have dinner! Do you understand what a gold mine this place is?"

"Ah, thank you Ahjumma" came Tao's voice from behind Tae Hee. As he spoke, our table quieted immediately leaving only his voice and the voices of the other unsuspecting customers, who were hidden behind curtains of their own.

"Yes, thank you Ahjumma, the food was very good" came Xuimin's voice followed by chimes to the same effect from Chen, Lay and Luhan. "Chanyeol, just called," Xuimin said to his dongsaengs as they got up "the rest of the guys secured the stage for our last rehearsal!" The boys began filling out of the restaurant in a buzz of conversation and excitement as we openly gawked at them. I don't understand how they have so much energy even with all the time they have to put in under SM entertainment. As they left the shop, Kris tried to join them as he juggled with a piece of bbq and the last of his rice.

"Gǎnkuài, gege" Tao said to his hyung as he looked after his other hyungs waiting at the front of the restaurant. I couldn't help but stare at all of that adorableness in a 6 foot frame as Tae Hee stared down Xuimin at the front of the store and Ally got up and headed in that direction.

"Ally, where are you going? Please no!" Tae Hee called after her as they both headed towards their personal EXO-M bias'. I on the other hand continued to stare at mine until I realized he had stopped looking between Kai and his hyungs and was now giving me a quizzical stare. He must think I am really strange, first the chest thing, and now I can't stop looking at his adorable panda-ness.

'Say something, dammit' I thought to myself. 'ask him for an autograph or a picture or something.' Its not like I wasn't just thinking about doing that about five seconds ago. I finally swallowed the food in my mouth that had lost its taste ages ago, and decided to try and make a better second impression.

"He..hell..lo Oppa," I stammered with an ever widening smile taking over my face, "can I please take a ummm, picture with you?" I asked shyly as Tao looked at Kris, who was finishing off his rice, and then back at me, realizing I was talking to him.

"Sure," he smiled warmly and my heart just about gave out. "my hyung seems to have found something else he likes even though shabu-shabu is not his '_style_'" he laughed, "so I have time." He said as he walked towards my table and waited. I quickly jumped out of my seat and made my way towards Tao all the while freaking out and still melting from his smile. "Ok, should we say 'kimchi' on three?" he asked sweetly in his cutely accented korean.

"Ummm, yeah" I answered quietly trying to take in his arm around my shoulder and figure out what my free hand was suppose to be doing while the other held up my cell phone. The moment was over too soon, but I don't think I will ever wash this sweater again, I thought as I stared up at Tao's form heading towards the front.

"Gege, they are leaving without us!" Tao said to Kris, "it was nice meeting you," he said to me as he continued at a fast pace.

"Thank you oppa. It was nice meeting you too," I warmed and continued, "fighting! we will be cheering for you tonight! Good luck, oppa!"

"Your Korean is pretty good," Kris said from behind me and added, "do I get a picture too?" I turned to face him. As Tao oppa made it out of hearing distance, Kris leaned in and added "or was that little bit of skinship enough for you?" in a low voice with an evil little-adorable-grin on his face. I heated up from head to toe, the distance, the voice, the way he had to crouch down towards me, it was horrible, but so perfect. I froze and gapped at him open-mouthed once again as he laughed deep throatedly. "You have the most hilarious expressions. We should hang out sometime," he said as he grabbed my cell phone from my hand and typed in something. "No passcode?" he asked as he laughed once again at the new ridiculous expression that had taken over my face. "See you at the show then… what's your name?" he asked.

"Li…" I mumbled trying to understand what the heck was going on.

"Lee?" he asked, with a face that said, you definitely don't look like a Lee, more like a Jasmine or a Sharice or something "See you." As he walked away and joined his group-mates in front of the store, I began to pull myself together and made my way towards my friends at the front of the store. By the time I reached them, the boys were outside, hoods, glasses and ball caps covering their beautiful faces.

"Oh. My. God. Liyah." Ally screamed in my right ear as Tae Hee screamed in my left one, "I just got a picture of Chen doing a bunny ear behind my head, I don't even understand what…" I cut in between their fan-girling and opened the door to the restaurant.

"My name is Aaliyah. Not Lee, Aaliyah!" I screamed after Kris. He turned and smiled. I walked back inside and sat at our table all the while Tae Hee watched me amazed and Ally laughed as she joined me. The rest of our meal was more fan-girling as opposed to eating, but we made it back to the concert hall an hour before the show.

The concert was…. AMAZING. I have been to an SM Town Live World Tour in California before and it was described as being able to "elicit primal pop emotions that only a few of the greatest pop artists—the Beach Boys, the early Beatles, Phil Spector's girl groups—can evoke: the feeling of pure love," by a journalist from _The New Yorker_. This concert was more, was better, I can't even put it into words. The people were so alive, singing and dancing along with their favorite idols. SHINee was on stage and so was DBSK, Super Junior and even BOA. It was spectacular, and I will probably remember it for the rest of my life. It was definitely a night to remember.

********The Next Morning********

"Liyah? Hun? Are you ok" Ally's voice came at me from the dark and I jolted up from my bed as I opened my eyes with force. "I think your were having a bad dream," she said rubbing her eyes "I could hear you moaning from my room." I looked around confused as realization seemed to dawn on me.

"I, umm, I think I was having a good dream" I laughed as buried myself back under my covers and remembered everything that had transpired the night before. Maybe it was a nightmare.

"What…." she paused still trying to wake herself from her own dreams, it was 10am on a Sunday, of course we were still dreaming. "Oh...oh...oooooh, hahahahah. Oh, my God, Liyah. What the hell? Were dreaming about all the hot oppas we saw last night," she laughed hysterically as I kicked her right off of my bed.

"No, and yes!" I said indignantly with a hidden smile on my face "I think I was dreaming about how hard that floor hit my butt yesterday. It didn't even buy me dinner."

"Oh, yeah, of course," she added, "you were probably thinking about Kris Oppa's abs."

"Yup, you got me," I added, as we got up and headed to our shared bathroom.

"So, umm. Are you going to text him or whatever?" She asked as she put toothpaste on her toothbrush and glanced at me from the corner of her eyes, her blonde hair tousled atop her head.

"No, maybe?" I answered and questioned as a played with my matted curly black mane, "this is going to take forever to untangle. I should take a shower and get to it."

"No?" she asked incredulously, "a celebrity gave you his number, and you aren't going to text him? Are you cray cray girl?"

"Meh, eh" I grunted as I got into the shower clothed, closed the curtains and threw my clothes over said curtains and began the long task of detangling. 'Ally didn't pursue the topic further, instead, she finished with the sink and left the bathroom quietly… which was completely unlike her, normally we would have had a full on argument before leaving the topic completely.' 'Whatever, I just need to focus on my hair right now, and maybe on all the split ends I seemed to have accumulated in the last three months.'

After my shower and various other bathroom activities, I headed back to my room to dress and prepare for the day. It is 10:40 am and I have a museum tour at 11:30 today. I donned a pair of black skinny jeans, an oversized teal and gray striped dolman sleeved top, my favorite black sweater, some black-heeled riding boots and a generous dollop of makeup, I am in South Korea, I might as well start dressing like it, before I packed my purse and grabbed my phone… 'where is my phone? I had it with me when I was in the bathroom. I grabbed all my stuff when I was done brushing, I don't remember seeing it while I was packing though.'

"Ally, have you seen my phone anywhere?" I screamed from the door of my room.

"Have you checked the bathroom?" she yelled back at me.

"Yes..." I screamed as I walked into the bathroom, "Oh, its right here, sorry!" After the short set back, I grabbed my water bottle and headed out the door "Ally I'm going to look around the Seoul. Enjoy your skype date! Tell your mom I said hey."

"Thanks girl, enjoy your date too!" she replied as she grinned at me from her lofted bedroom. 'What does she mean date? Whatever.'

'An hour into my tour, and I am finally getting tired.' I stopped as I spotted a cute little cafe across from the museum. As I sat down and started to read the menu, my phone started to buzz.

'Hmmm, who could it be. Ally is probably still skyping with her mom, they always do for hours, and Tae Hee should be at her grandfather's birthday party. Maybe she got bored.' I opened my phone and clicked on the little envelope:

Kris: 'I'll wait for you at the cafe across from the museum in 15 minutes'

"What?" I mumbled, 'how did he know where I was, why does he care where I am? Am I leaving in an alternate universe where celebrities care about what I do?isn't he busy and why is he coming here,' then it all dawned on me. 'Ally didn't argue with me, we always argue, unless she decided to go with her idea without my consent.' "Damn it." I scrolled through the message log between Kris and _me._

You: 'Hey oppa! I was wondering when you're free, so we can maybe hang out or something? .'

Kris: 'I didn't think you would text me'

You: 'Keke. Yeah, I didn't think I would text you either . '

Kris: I have a lunch break at 12:30.

You: 'Perfect! Do you want to meet in front of XX Museum oppa?'

Kris: 'Ok'

You: 'See you later! Fighting! .'

'I really need to get a passcode on my phone,' I thought to myself.


End file.
